


Chest

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: From sexual to pureness, M/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, True Love, a lot focused around Mairon, chest fucking, very naughty Mairon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: Melkor denies.And Mairon takes even more.





	Chest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...I just woke up and wrote this down. I just want to write and...all consequences go to hell.  
> Sorry for errors...Eng is still not my mothertongue :) [and never will be]
> 
> Little note: J ♡ :)

It has been such a long time since Mairon felt the hot caress of pure completeness. The raw passion that comes from _lust-made-flesh_ and a needy, craving lover capable of a lot of nasty things to satisfy the passion he has for Him. 

Long. And hard. So very hot and hard. 

His mind hums as his body still sparks, tiny shocks tripping from his sensitive nipples down to his wanting cock.

How dared He just hold back?

Annoyed. Bored. Cruel. Sadistic. Sacred. Or a combination of them.

All he can focus is the memory of His smooth fingers stroking his sweetest spots and His breath on the back of the neck. He even let him scrape and rake Him. Finger nails dragging across His mighty flesh, digging into His arousal. Never had he known someone to respond to him so well. 

Mairon shakes the head.

He would never cross the arms around His neck and plead for Him to take his misery away with a quick pity fuck. He would never reach out to him: Melkor would only laugh.

Also, that’s not him. Mairon considers himself well-guarded, self-respecting, logic and unmoved, what someone would call a cold hearted-person. A great intelligence is his greatest weapon. His body his second. Someone may think it’s the other way around. Still, he doesn’t care what others think.

He hardly plays around and keeps him to himself, creating a bubble of rules and expectations. But when it comes to His Master, he’s a mess. He’s loud, and he loves it. He craves for sex, for the touch of Him that excites him and can push him beyond every fucking self-protective limit. He’s not afraid to make it hurts either. He loves _feral_ , instinctive play. The scratching and clawing, the biting and deep growls rumbling in their chests as they climax together. That's his favourite.

For Him, he’d become anything, for Melkor is his _equal_. And still afar and unfathomable.

He would trap Him in an alcove and kiss Him on the lips and put a hand on His crotch to feel how mad He could be into the flames of His desire. He would manage to whisper "I want you now" before breaking away and putting as much distance as he could between Him and himself. Just to punish Him for denying His presence that night.

Presence.

It’s a sudden, deep and scalding cold sensation tickling all around him that announces His arrival. The Vala comes around him and wraps him in His arms: “I feel you”, He whispers in his ear, "I feel your desire towards me".

Mairon sucks in a gasp and tenses, arching the entire body up against His, feeling His heated skin directly touching his. Goosebumps flash across his skin. He caught him off guard and… oh yes. He hears a low moan mixed in with a small growl behind him as Melkor leans in to press his face against the crook of his neck and shoulder. He hasn’t yet kissed him, but just rubbed him there with His perfect lips.

Melkor leaves a small blazing trail of warmth where He presses his lips to his skin. He grips him with the one arm underneath his body, balling up the fist like He is taking a hold of Mairon, claiming him without words, but with the strong pull of His shaped body. It is glorious how the Vala holds him at the waist like He is not going to let him escape.

Mairon’s mind swirls, blurring any logic he has left: if He wants to take him there, he’s ready and moaning, already.

The Vala lifts him picking him up and walks towards His private chambers. His grip is harder as Melkor grabs handfuls of ass and thigh while walking, working his body as pleased. His hand brushes against his hardness, His fingers finding the source of Mairon’s pleasure and He strokes him with slow and methodical touches. His thighs tighten when His teeth scrape his shoulder, grazing him, before He plants a soft kiss on it.

The Vala then places him on the huge bed, right in the centre, and Mairon gazes at Him intently, as He eases onto the bed to join him there. His kiss is as hard and demanding as His body pressed against his. His kiss deepens and Mairon opens his mouth to His. Something between a whimper and a sigh rises in his throat. The Maia wraps around Him, one arm circling His back to grab His ass and then digs nails into His lower back. Dragging and digging until Mairon can feel his nails pull His flesh in between the space under them, raking Him all the way up to His shoulder. Melkor doesn’t pull back, only deepens the kiss. A moan ripples Mairon’s throat and…quickly clamping his knees at His sides, he flips them around so that Mairon is on the top of Him. 

The position gives them an uncontrollable thrill and the Vala tenses when his fingers stir and then flex against him. Nails scrape his skin and send gooseflesh rippling across His mighty torso. The Maia moans loudly as his hands move of their own volition. His Master has his full attention though when Mairon adjusts his position and seats himself higher up, straddling His torso, tucking his feet just under His hips as he steadies himself atop Melkor.

His master's chest is perfect, as well as His body, blessed with grace and power. He developed a kind of obsession for it, the kind of passion that hugs Mairon’s cock wonderfully and steals his breath. He breathes raggedly feeling dizzy with appreciation for his Master’s body. A satisfied smile blossoms over His face.  “You’re hard against my chest, little Maia”, Melkor says, gripping pushing His chest up against the Maia’s cock. “Do you enjoy it, Master?” he asks, using his hand to press his cock to the valley of His chest.

The Vala arches again in response, and Mairon rolls his hips. He rubs himself against His proud chest, putting more weight behind his movements, and Melkor resists and still pushes toward him at once. Mairon presses his hand down making the space for his cock to slide through His skin as tight and smooth as possible, and they both moan loudly as he continues to fuck Melkor’s chest. His Master is beautiful, and it is all too much.  Mairon’s free hand reaches down to run his fingertips over His torso while rubbing himself, moving his hips with each rise and fall, rotating them, moving them back and forth, never the same movement twice.

Bending His knees to have more stability, Melkor looks him in the eyes. So much desire and restraint. The way he holds himself back on the brink of the losing control so close to the edge reminds Him of Himself. He can see the fire in his burning eyes. He can see the pleasure devouring him there as he fucks His body vehemently. He can feel the sensation of being completely at his mercy, intense enough, to make Him climax just holding eyes contact with him as he rides Him, driving Him crazy with lust. 

“You’re all mine, Master. Every part of You screams my name”, Mairon tells him, into the cold of His eyes, pushing just a little back. “You give me everything so vigorously”, the Vala replies, rolling His hips forward, so that His cock meets the small of his back each time Mairon deeply rocks hips back, which feels incredible on His warm skin. 

Judging from the way Mairon’s back arches, he enjoys that contact as well.  Melkor reaches forward to pinch his nipple as he sinks onto him again. “Come for me”, He commands, and Mairon feels so beautifully powerless to deny the command. He rocks his hips and feels his cock pulsing in contact with his Master’s body. And he spills, not controlling those hot gushes all over His chest. Mairon moans even more when he feels his Master’s hot seed against his back, waves of pleasure roll through his entire being, completing that absolute togetherness.

It is the most erotic thing Mairon has ever seen. His powerful Master in ecstasy, moaning and gasping as well, picking up speed as Mairon pleasured himself.

Mairon falls limply against His body, bracing himself against His torso. He looks at Him as he pants, and Melkor could see he hasn’t expected that of himself. Then he leans in close and bites His neck to mirror the one He has given him earlier. He continues to hump against His chest as he bites him. Melkor moans, and slowly tightens the grab around him as he continued to kneel over Him.

“It worth the wait, doesn’t it, little Maia?”, the Vala hums in his ear, while stroking his hair.

“You denied me your touch in over a month”, he smiles, hiding his face against His crock, “Oh, so cruel you are”.

“You should know it already”.

Mairon kisses him gently on one eyebrow. He wonders, then, who is truly at mercy between them. Him or the Vala.

As soon as their lips touch, Mairon feels an eruption of molten pleasure washing over him. The Vala’s lips are soft, but strong and demanding. His smooth tongue dances with his. Melkor deepens their kiss and gently rakes the fingers through his luscious hair, Mairon responds moaning into his mouth.

This is what they truly want from each other. They spend the rest of the night kissing and holding each other like this, as pure as satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
